


In The Cave

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [19]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The Motavians of Tonoe seal the party into the cave, possibly by accident.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	In The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 97 'trapped in a cave'

"That trick you pulled with the stuck door," said Chaz, "I don't suppose it works on boulders?"

"Um, boulders don't have hinges," Gryz looked downcast, his blue fur drooping, his bulbous red eyes half-closed. Then he clicked his beak and hissed, showing off sharp little teeth, "Guys, let us out! This isn't funny!"

"All of this could be avoided if you knew Hinas or Ryuka, Chaz, I thought I told you to practice!" Alys chided him.

"It would have been avoided if we still had Rune with us! I thought you said he was reliable! I knew I didn't trust him."

"You have to deal with problems on your own sometimes."

"Problems that other people got me into? Besides, you can't cast Hinas or Ryuka either!"

"Its not my fault my friends decided to seal me in a cave as a prank," muttered Gryz.

"Um... guys..." Hahn finally spoke up, "I have an Escapipe."

"See, someone's got some common sense around here," remarked Alys.

"What? I didn't see you get out an Escapipe!"

"Mine costs £5000 meseta."

"Um... that happens to be what I owe," Hahn rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine, get us out and the debt's dropped!"


End file.
